


Closure

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Friendship [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Closure, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short, Some smut maybe, Sweet, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: It’s the Gallavich wedding. Friendships are mended, and love is declared.





	1. Before

“Will Fiona be there today?” Tony was fiddling with his tie. Trevor walked over and straightened it for him.  
“I doubt it. It’s pretty short notice and she’s down in Florida somewhere.” Trevor stepped back to look at his handiwork. “Would it be a problem if she was?”  
Tony was looking uncomfortable. “Nooooo.” He started. “It’s just you know me and her have history.”  
“I know, Tony. We’ve both got history with Gallaghers” Trevor smiled at him.  
Tony was still fretting “Yeah but she was my first, remember?”  
Trevor thought about this. Your first was always a big deal, he knew. Then he thought of something,  
“Ian was my first ever bottoming.” He said.  
“Really?” said Tony. Then his eyebrows furrowed. “Wait. Ian’s a top?”  
“Well, yeah.“  
“Huh!”  
“What?”  
“I don’t know... I just assumed Mickey would be the top. Milkoviches y’know?”  
Trevor thought about this. Yeah, if you looked at them, you would assume that Mickey was the top. Especially being the more experienced felon. He’d never really thought about it before.  
“Well, the key thing here is we’ve both fucked Gallaghers and we’re both OK.”  
Tony’s face screwed up. “Don’t use the f word, Trevor, please.”  
Trevor broke into a little smile. He found Tony’s aversion to the word 'fuck' quite adorable. He raised his hand to stroke the taller man’s face. “Sorry Tony”  
Tony blushed and placed his hand over Trevor’s. Trevor looked into the blue eyes of his boyfriend. He wouldn’t have believed it only a few weeks ago but, he was definitely falling in love with this handsome gentle man.  
They had met outside the kids’ centre. The police had been called out to deal with a particularly abusive step parent and Tony had come back afterwards to talk to Trevor and get a statement. Tony had remembered Trevor from meeting him with Ian, so he knew the other man was gay. He had managed to get in his own sexuality in the first 15 minutes. Trevor did always like a man in uniform, and Tony looked particularly good in his. By the end of the interview, Trevor had secured a date for drinks, which led to dinner. Trevor had been amused that Tony wouldn’t even consider staying over until after their third date. But once they’d got past that, had the transgender discussion and established tops and bottoms, they had spent a romantic evening in Trevor’s flat. His room mate had vacated the apartment for the weekend, meaning Trevor and Tony were alone. Trevor had realised early on that Tony wasn’t very experienced at all. When he’d first said that Fiona was his first, Trevor had initially assumed he meant back when they were in high school. He’d been shocked to discover it was only a few years prior. Early on in their relationship, Trevor had found this a bit daunting, but that first evening in his flat, he came to appreciate Tony’s desire to make sex more about the connection than the physical act. If Trevor was being honest, he had always kept his distance in sex, preferring it to be a purely physical release. However, with Tony there was a softness and a cherished feeling he had never felt before. And Trevor found he liked it.  
“What are we getting them?” Tony was asking.  
“Oh, I spoke to Lip. Apparently Mickey has wangled a honeymoon- a few days in a lodge out in Starved Rock. So Lip has asked everyone to chip in and they’ve bought food and beer and so on for them.”  
“That’s nice.” Tony smiled. “Ian is a good man. I’m glad he’s happy.”  
“Mickey’s a good person too” Trevor couldn’t quite believe he was saying this. But his sessions with Mickey had changed his opinion.  
“Mickey Milkovich?” Tony scoffed.  
“Yeah. As his counsellor I’ve heard a lot of stuff. And you know I can’t talk about any of it. Apart from this: Mickey loves Ian more than his own life. More than anything.”  
Tony looked at Trevor, confused. “But he’s a Milkovich.”  
“Yeah and he’s in love.”  
“A Milkovich in love” mused Tony. “Now there’s a thing.” Tony thought of something.  
“Are any of his family going to be there?”  
“Only Iggy do you know him?"  
Tony nodded.  
“I know Iggy. Not the sister?”  
“I don’t know. They were trying to find her. I think she’s changed her name.”  
“I would have. Terry’s reputation crosses Chicago and goes out the other side “  
“I suppose” murmured Trevor. “You OK Tony?”  
Tony smiled happily. “Yeah. I’m good.”

*****

Ian had woken up extra early that morning. He found it really hard to sleep without Mickey in his arms, now that he had him back. He got up, showered and shaved and put on his jeans and a T-shirt to go downstairs.  
The living room had been disassembled and chairs were being brought in from neighbouring homes and laid out. Ian grabbed a cup of coffee. Debbie spotted him and came over, Frannie as ever attached to her.  
“How’re you feeling?”  
“Ok. Nervous. Excited.”  
“Taken your meds?”  
“Going to do it now, ma’am. “  
He wandered back into the kitchen and took his morning meds. Liam handed him a plate with toast and jam.  
“Mickey said you must have breakfast”  
Ian took the toast. He couldn’t be mad. Mickey had made sure Ian had food with his meds every day they were inside, and had sent messages to Ian’s family once they had been separated.  
He ate the toast and drank his coffee. Lip walked in, carrying his son who was screaming his head off.  
“Is Mickey upstairs?”  
Ian was suspicious.  
“Why?”  
“I just want to talk to him.”  
“You gonna take him upstairs?” Ian pointed at the red faced boy.  
“You want him?”  
Ian put up his hands, shaking his head.  
Lip shrugged and turned to walk upstairs. 

*****

Mickey woke up alone in their bed. Ian had insisted on sleeping with his brothers the night before and Mickey couldn’t say no. But he had missed him. He stretched and thought about getting up. Today was going to be a big day. Although Mickey had given up smoking, he felt like he could use a cigarette right now. Mickey sighed. OK off we go. He got up and looked at his outfit laid out by Debbie on the chair. Neither man had a suit these days, and there was no way they could afford one either. They were getting wed in their jeans. Debbie had given them some money from the Fiona Fund to get new shirts. Ian had got a vibrant teal button down shirt (if asked, Mickey would have said green) and he had a dark purple one (which Ian called eggplant). Mickey made his way to the bathroom and showered, shaved, washed his hair and brushed his teeth. Mid scrub, Mickey remembered the surprise he had for Ian later and his face broke into a huge grin. Wrapped in a towel, Mickey wandered back to his room.  
He had his boxers on when there was a knock at the door.  
“Mickey? Uh it’s Lip. Can I come in?”  
Mickey glared at the door. But he swallowed down his smart Alec remark and opened the door. Lip was standing there holding a screaming child in his arms. Lip caught him staring at the child.  
“Charlie. Sorry.”  
“S’ok come in.”  
Lip looked around the room.  
“That what you’re wearing? Nice colour!”  
“Yeah. Ian chose it”  
Lip laughed and moved the screeching child from one arm to the other.  
“Figures.”  
Mickey was staring at the child again, thoughtfully. He held his arms out.  
“Here, let me try something.”  
Lip was utterly bemused by this, but kind of intrigued. He handed Charlie over to Mickey carefully.  
Mickey held the screaming child close and murmured to him.  
“It’s gonna be all right, champ. You’re OK. I got you.”  
Lip hid his smile. This was a very different Mickey from the thug he knew.  
Mickey carried Charlie over to the bed and put him down. He grabbed a blanket from the bed and laid it out. Then he put Charlie onto the blanket and wrapped him up tightly, tucking the ends in. Once cocooned, Mickey picked up the child again, who was already quietening down. He held him firmly murmuring to him again. Minutes later Charlie was fast asleep. He handed the child back to his father with a smile.  
“How the hell did you learn to do that?”  
Mickey smiled. “Ian.”  
“Say what?”  
Mickey sat on the end of the bed.  
“When they changed Ian’s meds last year, he had a rough time and often had hysterical crying fits in the night. I was worried so I went to the library to google it.”  
Lip shook his head, trying to visualise Mickey in a library.  
“The internet said these weighted blankets could help. Of course we didn’t have them, but I found a self help group who said that swaddling could have much the same effect. There was a video. So next time, I tried it, using our blankets and it worked,”  
“You used both blankets?”  
Mickey looked amazed.  
“Of course.”  
Lip smiled at this. Then he returned to why he had wanted to see Mickey.  
“I wanted to come and talk to you before this afternoon. We’re going to be family soon and I just wanted to make sure we were all right. You and me?”  
Now it was Mickey’s turn to smile.  
“Yeah, Lip, I think so. Don’t you?”  
“I do. Cool. OK Mick I’ll let you get dressed. Oh! And everything has been bought and is in Kev’s fridge. Him n Carl’ll go get it later for you.” Lip grinned at him. “Ian’s gonna be stoked.”  
Mickey smiled at his brother in law to be.  
“I hope so.”  
“I never asked. You all right for cash?”  
“Yeah, thanks. I uh ..... “  
Mickey looked down blushing slightly.  
“I sold all my guns to Iggy.”  
Lip stared at him. “Yeah? Wow!”  
Mickey shrugged.  
“I promised Ian. No guns. So he gets a honeymoon instead.”  
Lip grinned at him and held out his hand. Mickey took it and the two shook hands for the first time in their lives.  
“Right. See you later bro and thanks for your help with Charlie.”  
“No worries. Later.”


	2. A wedding

Trevor was starting to feel nervous. This was his and Tony’s first outing with friends as a couple. He wanted it to go well. After their chat earlier, Tony was looking totally relaxed, and it was Trevor who was antsy. Eventually, Tony grabbed Trevor’s hands and held them to his lips.  
“What is it?”  
“I don’t know. I want this to go well. I’m nervous.“  
“For Ian and Mickey?”  
“No. For us!”  
Tony looked into Trevor’s eyes.  
“You have nothing to worry about. I’ve known the Gallaghers my whole life and the Milkoviches not much less. Everything will be fine.”  
He bent down and kissed Trevor softly. The two stayed touching for a moment, Trevor felt his heart rate slow in line with Tony’s.  
“We should be going” Tony said quietly.  
The two left hand in hand and made their way to the Gallagher house.  
When they arrived Debbie was at the door wearing a pretty dress with Frannie peering around her legs.  
“Hi Trevor, Tony” she said brightly. Ian had already filled the family in on Trevor’s new relationship, so there were no gasps or shocked looks.  
“Go on through and just sit anywhere.”  
The couple walked into the living room and took seats in the second row. Carl came up to them with a bucket full of bottles and ice.  
“Beer or soda?”  
They both took a beer. Trevor glanced around the room. There was a blond boy he didn’t recognise in the front row. That must be Iggy Milkovich and a pretty girl glowering in the back. Possibly Lip’s girlfriend? A younger girl came down the stairs and dropped a kiss on Carl’s cheek. OK that’s Kelly then. Kev and V were sat in the front. Lip came in from the porch with a toddler holding his hand. He handed the child over to the unhappy woman. Yes definitely Lip’s girlfriend. Cami, Tami, Sami... Something like that. Trevor leaned over to Tony and whispered, “Is that Iggy?”, gesturing at the blond man. Tony nodded.  
Trevor got up and walked over to Carl.  
“Where’s Frank?”  
“Alibi” replied Carl. “Because of Ian’s bipolar and, you know, Lip, there isn't going to be a lot of hard liquor here, Only beer. So Frank said he’d rather celebrate in the bar.  
“His own son’s wedding?”  
Carl laughed. “Didn’t you know! Ian isn’t Frank’s. Frank’s brother is Ian’s father!”  
“Oh wow.”  
_Gallagher house._  
Trevor sat back down. There were a few other guests now, people he didn’t know. He looked around to see Mickey. Trevor though he was looking really good in a smart purple shirt and jeans. His hair was slicked back and he couldn’t seem to hold back the grin.

Mickey had been pacing upstairs for what seemed like hours but was probably around 10 minutes. Ian had been right about the shirt, of course. He had to admit he looked good. He had packed a small bag with his toiletries and the new bottle of lube he’d bought and added it to his sports bag. In there already were all the clothes he and Ian would need for a 3 day trip. He checked everything and then left the bag in his room. Debs would get Ian’s bathroom stuff later and add it to the bag. Finally he could stand it no longer and he went downstairs.  
They hadn’t invited many people. Just the family they were talking to and close friends. Mickey thought he’d feel panicked but in this moment he just felt really really happy. A wide smile lit up his face as Mickey moved slowly from the back to the front, nodding and saying hello to everyone. He stopped by Trevor.  
“I’m really glad you’re here, Trevor.” He nodded at Tony.  
“We’re glad too, Mick. Congratulations.”  
As he walked on, Tony whispered  
“I never thought I’d ever see that!”  
“What?”  
“A smiling Milkovich. With no blood anywhere.”  
“Told you.”  
Mickey went to sit next to his brother.  
“You all right ass face?”  
“Yeah. Just... you know...” Mickey shrugged. “I wish we’d been able to find Mandy”  
“I know. But I may have a lead on that. I’m gonna go see whilst you’re on sexmoon “  
“Honeymoon.”  
“Call it what you like, it’s gonna be a sex fest.”  
Then Kev caught Mickey’s eye and nodded to the back of the room. Mickey turned and was struck dumb. Ian stood there looking amazing. Mickey stood up in blissed out shock. Ian looked like a peacock on fire. He looked like every good dream Mickey had ever had.

Ian was feeling pretty calm. He was dressed and ready with 10 minutes to spare. He checked his hair in the mirror and then walked downstairs. He suddenly wondered if Mickey was there already. He walked from the kitchen into the living room and he could see the back of Mickey’s head. He knew every inch of that man having slept snuggled around him for the best part of 2 years. Then Mickey turned around and took Ian’s breath away. His face was soft, not a trace of any anger, aggression, or stress and his blue eyes were fixed on Ian’s own. Mickey smiled at him. That cocky come hither smile that melted Ian into a puddle. Ian returned the grin with his own and walked up the aisle to meet his husband to be.

Kev was terrified. Having gotten himself ordained and offered his services. He had suddenly realised that he was going to have to read in front of people. He’d been practising every day and now here was his moment. He stood in front of the couple and cleared his throat. He looked up and saw V smiling at him. Then he looked at the pair and Kev very nearly burst out laughing. The were holding hands and just gazing at each other as if they hadn’t seen each other in months....years.... Kev coughed again and managed to get their attention. He got out his book and began to read. 20 minutes later it was all over. Neither Ian nor Mickey wanted anything too flowery so they had gone for the simplest ceremony possible. Once Kev announced they were married, the two leant forwards until their foreheads touched before sharing a chaste kiss. Then they turned to face the chairs and there was a huge round of applause and cheering.  
Beers and snacks were quickly shared around and the chairs pushed back to make room for dancing.  


Trevor watched the marriage with true pleasure. He had been a little worried he would ‘feel’ something. Be angry or jealous, but he was able to watch Ian marry Mickey with nothing but happiness for his friend. And satisfaction for his patient. The healing that had started the day he first visited Mickey was complete. Trevor took Tony’s hand and squeezed it happily. He shot a sideways glance at the beautiful blond and let himself think ‘I could love you Tony Markovich.’ Tony caught him looking and smiled tenderly at him.  


After the brief ceremony, Trevor sought out the couple to give them his good wishes. He found Ian pouring himself a large glass of lemonade.  
“Looking good, red.”  
Ian looked up and smiled.  
“Hi Trevor. Thanks for coming.”  
“Wouldn't miss it. My ex marrying my first patient?”  
But he was laughing as he said it.  
Ian laughed with him.  
“Yeah you’ve picked up some southside drama that’s for sure!” He looked over at Tony, who was in conversation with Mickey and Lip.  
“You and Tony seem happy.”  
“We are.”  
“I’m really glad.” And Trevor could see he meant it.

Meanwhile,Tony had walked over to Mickey and Lip, who were chatting.  
“Hi Mickey.”  
“Officer Markovich” Mickey nodded his head.  
“Tony, please.” said the blond cop, holding out his hand. Mickey looked at him and shook his hand warmly, adding “Thanks for coming, Tony.”  
Mickey could feel Iggy staring at him like he’d lost his mind.

Ian had noticed his husband was in cahoots with his siblings. He was curious, of course, but he wasn’t going to spoil Mickey’s fun. Kev and Carl had made some excuse about getting some more drinks, even though they had plenty and had snuck off. Then Debbie had disappeared upstairs for a bit and come back in from the front porch. She caught Mick’s eye and nodded. He grinned and smacked his hand down on the kitchen counter.  
“Can I have everyone’s attention please?”  
The room went silent and everyone turned to Mickey. He walked over to Ian and took his hand.  
“We really want to thank you all for coming today. It’s been an amazing day. But we have somewhere else to be so please, keep partying and we’ll be back in a few days.”  
He turned to Ian.  
“Ready?”  
“For what?”  
Mickey smiled.  
“To go on honeymoon!”  
Ian stared at him.  
“but we can’t.... I mean... I’m not.... how....”  
Mickey looked very smug with that reaction.  
“Come on Gallagher. I’ll explain on the way.”  
Everyone accompanied them out to the road where Kev’s car was parked. He handed the keys over to Mick.  
“See you in a few.”  
“Yeah. Thanks man.” Mickey raised his voice. “Thank you everyone who made this possible.”  
He opened the passenger door for Ian, who got in, kissing Mickey as he passed.  
Then Mickey got into the drivers side and started the car. They were off, Ian waving wildly out of the window


	3. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t really their story, but I couldn’t let it go without a quick glimpse.

Once they were clear of Southside and on their way, Ian turned to face Mickey.  
“Spill”  
“Hmm?” murmured Mickey.  
“How? When? Where? Who? The lot. Spill!”  
Mickey grinned.  
“OK. Well obviously we’re not going out of state.”  
Ian smiled at this.  
“But I have told both our parole officers and Trevor where we’re going and for how long.”  
Ian’s smile widened.  
“We’re going to Starved Rock. There are these lodges there. And we’ve got one. For three nights. It’s all booked. And everyone pitched in for food and drinks - that’s all in a cool box in the trunk. Apparently, there’s a fire pit out back so in the evenings we can even put a blanket down outside and look at the stars.” Mickey smiled shyly. “You deserve a bit of romance, Firecrotch.”  
Mickey stopped talking. He waited for Ian’s response but all he could hear was a snuffling noise. He glanced over at Ian.  
“Are you crying, Gallagher?”  
“No” Ian lied as he wiped his hand across his face.  
“But, Mick how can we afford this?”  
Mickey smiled again.  
“Remember how I promised you ‘no guns’?”  
“Well yeah but what’s that got to do with...”  
“I meant it. I sold them all, Ian. I want us to have a fresh start.”  
Ian looked over at his husband, a few tears still traitorously making their way down his cheek.”  
“I love you.” he said.  
Mickey grinned. “I hope so. Cos if you married me for my money, you’ve been badly misled”  
He glanced at his phone “About another 45 mins. Wanna put some music on?”

They arrived at their destination just as it was getting dark. Lip had printed out the entry instructions for Mickey which turned out to be a good move as there was no cell reception anywhere. Parked up, Mickey went to find the key and opened the door to their home for the next three days.  
It was a large studio room with a kitchen on the right and a double bed in the corner. A large wood burning stove was crackling away, making the whole room warm. Mickey turned to Ian, smirking.  
“Shall I carry you over the threshold.”  
Ian laughed and replied “Only if I can carry you over straight afterwards.” The two made grabs for each other, tickling and laughing, messing around.  
In the end Ian went in first, whilst Mickey went to get their bags. Ian stood in the entrance taking it all in. It was so homey and cosy. He couldn’t believe Mickey had arranged this. Ian spotted a note on the table.

_Welcome Mr and Mr Gallagher_  
_Congratulations on your nuptials. I have put a bottle of champagne in the fridge for you to celebrate your day. You may find the whirlpool bath just the place for such a thing and there are plastic glasses in the cupboard!_  
_Have a wonderful stay and we’ll understand if we don’t see you!_  
It was signed by the owners.

____

Ian ran into the bathroom and gazed longingly at the huge tub. When he came out Mickey was putting away all kinds of delicious treats in the fridge.  
“Hey! Someone left us a bottle of champagne,” he called.  
“I know! There’s a note on the table. Mick it’s amazing. Thank you”  
Mickey smiled. “Are you hungry?”  
Ian thought for a second. “Starving.” He said. “Haven’t eaten much today.”  
Mickey put Ian’s meds on the counter and opened the fridge.  
“Got some chicken and some potatoes n veg that just need heating up? Carl's recipe....”  
“Oh....... yes please. But afterwards......”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we have a bath?”  
Mickey nodded, laughing.  
Ian remembered something.  
“Mickey, the note said Mr and Mr Gallagher.”  
Mickey blushed.  
“Yeah. I mean is that OK? I really don’t want to be tied to Terry if I don’t have to. I’d much rather be tied to you.”  
Ian walked over purposefully and took Mickey’s face in his hands. No flinching any more, he noticed happily. Ian bent his head and kissed his husband.  
“I love it, Mickey Gallagher.”

Fed, unpacked and happy, Ian went into the bathroom to start running the bath. Mickey took the time to stoke up the fire and open the champagne. He rummaged in a cupboard and found 2 plastic flutes. Mickey poured 2 glasses and went in search of his husband. Ian was in the bathroom staring at the steaming swirling water.  
“You ok?”  
“Yeah just tired, bit achey. Didn’t sleep well last night.”  
“Me neither.” Mickey looked at Ian. “Don’t make me sleep without you again eh?”  
“Never.”  
Mickey put the champagne down and pulled Ian to him. He kissed him and began undoing his buttons. Ian reciprocated and the two were topless quickly.  
They returned to their room and removed the rest of their clothes. Ian stood up naked and held his hand out to Mickey. They were both already pretty aroused but the lure of the hot water and icy champagne was enough to persuade them to get in the tub.  
They sat down facing each other at either end of the bath, interlacing their legs in the swishing water and each picked up a glass. Mickey held his glass up. “I love you Ian.” He said softly.  
“I love you Mickey” replied Ian.  
There was a plasticky clink and they both took a sip and lay back in the tub.  
“Ohhhhhhh this is amazing” said Ian.  
“Yeah. Yeah it is.”

They stayed in the whirlpool bath until they were both wrinkly and the water was going cool. Then wrapped in towels they returned to the room. Ian flopped on the bed whilst Mickey gave the stove a poke, checked the door and put the champagne back in the fridge.  
“Put a spoon in the top.” called Ian.  
“What?”  
“A spoon” pressed Ian. “In the bottle. Keeps it fizzy”  
“All right.” Mickey found a spoon and stuck it in the bottle. Then he put the bottle in the fridge. He noticed the orange juice in there and smirked at the idea of mimosas with breakfast. He heard a yawn which was followed by,  
“If you want me you’d better hurry up.”   
Ian’s voice was sleepy, and sexy. Mickey turrned off the main light and bounded over to the bed. He threw off his towel and grabbed at Ian’s chucking it in the corner with his own. Mickey lay down next to Ian and gazed at him. There was a glow from the stove and a small side light. In that soft amber light Ian looked more beautiful than ever. His hair was glowing and his skin like freckled velvet. Without even knowing he did it, Mickey stretched out his hand and stroked the hair behind Ian’s ear. The movement caused Ian to stir and turn onto his side, opening his eyes to meet Mickey’s. Ian reached out his own hand in wonder to cup the face of the man he had loved since his teens, the only man he had ever loved. They moved closer together, eyes never straying from each other until their lips touched. A soft romantic kiss quickly became more passionate, hands and tongues roaming freely, trying to bring them even closer together. Finally they broke away panting. Mickey took in his husband’s figure in all its glory. Ian in his turn was admiring Mickey’s pale muscular body. He looked good, really good. Good enough to.... now there was an idea.  
Since Mickey had got out of prison, their sex life had been somewhat frenetic. Much like when they were kids or cell mates, they would grab a chance for a quick fuck whenever they could. The aim was always to get them both off as quickly as possible before someone found them. And this habit had continued even when they were home together. But here, tonight, Ian wanted to do things differently. He wanted to take his time with the man he had loved for so long.  
Ian began to kiss lazily down Mickey’s body, causing him to to softly moan. As he got closer to Mickey’s pelvis, the kisses turned to sucking and licking. Ian’s long fingers ghosted over Mickey’s nipples causing them to become hard and tender. A catch in Mickeys breath told Ian all he wanted to know, and he smiled as he gently separated Mickey’s legs and knelt between them.  
“Ian?..” Mickey gasped his name.  
Just being so close to Mickey was getting Ian hard. He had to remind himself why he was here. His own pleasure could wait. He pushed Mickey’s knees up and licked each of the man’s balls using just the tip of his tongue. The shudder and moan that came from Mickey was so sexy that Ian had to stop and compose himself. He knelt up and took a deep breath.  
“Mickey.” Ian breathed.  
Mickey opened his eyes and looked up at Ian.  
“The words don’t..... I can’t explain...I love you Mickey. I’ve loved you for so long. You are everything. And to be here after everything we’ve been through....” Tears came unbidden and rolled slowly down his cheeks. Mickey sat up.  
“Ian.... Ian.... Hey. I’m here. I will always be here. I promise.” He moved to wrap arms around Ian. Pulling him in, pulling him close. Kissing his hair, his head, his face. Soft kisses. Hands stroking Ian’s back, his hair, his cheek.  
Mickey recognised the signs. Tiredness, stress and the hugeness of the day had taken their toll on his new husband. On him too if he was being honest.  
“It’s been a long day, Ian.” He said. “Why don’t we get some sleep. After all, we’ve got three days.”  
Ian nodded and allowed Mickey to organise the comforter around them. Mickey then pulled Ian close into his body and held him tight, all the while murmuring.  
“Everything’s OK, Ian. I’m here. I love you.” until he felt Ian’s body relax into sleep.

Ian awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon. He lay there for a moment until his body shouted at him that if he got up, there would be Mickey and coffee and bacon. Not necessarily in that order. Ian got up and grabbed some sweatpants and a vest out of the cupboard and padded over to the kitchen area.  
He stood taking in the scene. In boxers and a plaid shirt, Mickey was making pancakes, whilst bacon sizzled and coffee brewed. It was a beautiful sight and it stirred Ian in ways he hadn’t expected. Mickey turned and grinned at his husband.  
“Good morning sleepyhead. How are you feeling?”  
“Right now? Hungry and horny!”  
Mickey laughed and poured Ian a coffee. A glass of orange juice was already on the table with Ian’s meds. Mickey had thought mimosas weren’t the best idea that morning. He served up the pancakes.  
“Ian, about last night...”  
Ian’s head dropped. “I’m so sorry Mickey. I don’t know what happened.”  
Mickey put the plates down and went straight to Ian.  
“No. No. Ian don’t be sorry. You were right.”  
“I was?”  
“Yeah. After everything that’s happened, all we’ve been through, yesterday was pretty monumental. I don’t think we really appreciated that.”  
Mickey cupped Ian’s face in his hands. “I’m overwhelmed too”  
They kissed softly, leisurely, openly.  
“So” said Mickey in a slightly broken voice. “Hungry and horny eh?”  
Ian grinned. “Yup.”  
“Sit down then. Breakfast is served.”  
Ian sat down happily and the two ate pancakes, bacon, syrup and drank a whole pot of coffee.  
After breakfast Mickey went to wash up. Ian watched his amazing ass walk over to the sink. His body was making suggestions, make that orders. Ian tiptoed over to Mickey, stripped his own clothes off, got down on his knees and began to mouth over Mickeys boxers. Mickey was stock still for a minute then carried on swirling the soapy water around the plates. He had a smug smirk on his face though.  
Ian’s eyes narrowed and he pulled Mickey’s boxers down to his ankles. Mickey gently stepped out of the underwear and kicked them to one side. Ian put two fingers into his mouth and slurped on them hungrily. Seemingly oblivious, Mickey leant forwards slightly and moved his legs apart. Ian smiled and used his fingers to prep his husband. Then he used his tongue. Mickey tried to maintain his cool but Ian knew his man and quickly had him throw down his brush.  
“Fuckin’ hell Gallagher.” Mickey turned to look down at his husband and was struck dumb by the naked beauty on his knees in front of him. He grabbed Ian’s hand and hauled him up. He kissed Ian soundly and growled. “Bed. Now.”  
Ian pulled Mickey over to their bed, pushed him down and began undoing the buttons of the shirt. It seemed to take forever, but Mickey was soon lying naked beneath him. Ian gazed at him before pinning him down and leaning down to kiss him. Ian spun Mickey over and he went willingly. Lying on top of him, Ian breathed in the blissful fragrance that was Mickey. His body took over again and Ian lined himself up and pushed into Mickey.  
“Christ, Gallagher” moaned Mickey, quickly on his way to orgasm. “M’not gonna last!”  
“I’m glad about that.” breathed Ian.”Cos neither am I!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lodge is a real place - Apache Cabin at Kishauwau Cabins. I’ve never been and I don’t have any connection to them, but I wanted to credit them with the inspiration.


End file.
